Recovery
by qhernadez07
Summary: After Hobbs makes a surprise visit, Dom find's out there is a small chance that Letty may still be alive and nothing will stop him from getting her. AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello there, Im still staying busy, but want to write again. This one was a suggestion from a recent reviewer and hopefully while I write this I get inspiration for Turbulence. I'm pretty stuck on that one sadly...

Also this is not a beta-ed work, so sorry for any errors.

* * *

He felt the wind knock out of him, his heart was racing; Dom felt the chill on his skin, but his blood was disturbingly hot; boiling his insides. In truth, he wanted to go somewhere and retch up his breakfast as he gazed at the pictures. Dom was born with a superb poker face, he was grateful that his gift was showing through as he stared at Hobb's smug smirk. No one but Mia or…'her' would know his inner turmoil.

He could feel another presence creep up, Elena, fuck, how would he explain that one. The blonde beauty was nothing compared to the small dark brunette that graced the surveillance photos in his hand. He wanted her, he always wanted her, but there would be complications involved. Everything was fight with his Letty, she didn't forgive easily and she had a mean upper hook, but if he needed to be knocked around a bit just to have her again he would do it.

Dom barely registered Hobbs leaving, it was Elena who woke him out of his thoughts.

"It's Letty isn't it?"

Dom couldn't deny the statement. The woman in the picture did look like Letty, but she was dead, right? There was a funeral, a body…or was there? He never saw the body, there was never a wake, so if this was Letty, who did they bury or did they bury anyone at all? It was a question he pondered after he accepted Hobb's proposition, after he drove to Mia and Brain's home. He could already guess what O' Connor's reaction would be…

"You know I use to do this shit as a cop." Brian said, a simmering anger in his eyes, "This is exactly what cops do."

Dom looked back at his comrade with plain determination, O' Connor was right of course. This could've been a still of Letty a few years back, when the heat was on everyone. It could be a shitty trick to get Dom and his crew to help with some sort of police work, but it didn't seem like Hobb's style. Which is why Dominic hesitated.

"I have to know for sure," he responded in a deep voice. He knew it was a long-shot, but there was a 'what if' in the back of his brain. If this was his girl, his Letty, out there in the streets, alone, he and to get to her. Dom needed to know why she was there, how was she alive and most importantly, why didn't she come to him.

Brian shook his head and breathed in deep, "I'm going with you."

* * *

It was raining again and Letty couldn't help but shiver at combination of low humidity mixed with the shivering showers. She pulled out a pack of bubblegum, mixed-berry flavored and popped it in her mouth before covering herself with her small leather jacket. She rushed out and across the deserted street to her silver car, hastily opened the door and scurried into the front seat.

Sometimes she wondered why she bothered staying in such a wishy-washy city. The people, the culture were great, but weather proved to be the breaking point for Letty. She was happy to report that her body liked anything to do with warmth, wether it be the weather or a good heated blanket. It was a mistake to leave California, but the jobs that lead her to England were to good to pass up. Not to mention the interesting challenges that went with street racing.

As she chewed her gum and put her hair in a bun, Letty could feel the beginning of a dull throb in the back of her head. She welcomed it, it was trigger, something good, or possibly bad, but defiantly a memory. Her eyes became blurry as the throb intensified and tears leaked down from her cheeks….

She was walking with a beautiful petite girl surrounded by equally beautiful cars. Engines roared as they moved forward, they ignored the cat-calls, it was an automatic habit. Both young ladies were happy to just continue on with their conversation.

"What are you two doing here?" came a deep voice behind them.

The girls sighed before turning to face the voice. "We're not racing Dom, just watching and walking around. Is that okay with you?"snidely replied the taller girl.

"Don't get smart," he answered, "You know you shouldn't be here."

"We're eight-teen."

The older man just shook his head and glanced over to Letty with a pause. " Mia, go over to Vince, I need to speak with Leticia."

The girl named Mia rolled her eyes before stomping away from the two. Letty couldn't help but flare her nostrils and cross her arms defensively. "What do you want?" she asked.

She could see the man named Dom clenched his jaw at the question. Apparently he didn't appreciate her tone either.

"Why are you here?"

"Don't start. I'm old enough and have to right to be here."

Dom looked around, "You know it's dangerous. I can't always be there to look out for you."

Letty stood her place and squared her shoulders. "I didn't ask you to, so leave me alone."

She went to depart, but was caught by Dom's large hand on her forearm. He was suspiciously looking around again to see if they were being watched. A few moments later he was ushering her away from the cars and lights and in-between two warehouse buildings.

Letty found herself up against the wall, with this man, Dom, pressed against her.

"What your problem?" he asked.

Letty said nothing for while as they stared at each other. "Go back to your barbie whores," she pipped out bitterly.

"Ahhhh," Dom replied with a grin, "Now we're getting somewhere. They mean nothing to me, you are my everything, you know that."

Letty turned her head and tried to ignore the the quickening of her heart. "I'm no ones and I'm here alone, enjoying myself, alone."

At the corner of her eye she could see Dom frown, his eyes shown disappointment for a quick second before going neutral again.

"That's how you want to play?" he asked.

"Who say's I'm playing?"

The throbbing subsided and she could feel the last remaining emotions of that moment fizz away. She tried to hold on to the the faces, to the moment in her mind, but they slipped away like water in her hands. The only things she kept a hold to was the feeling of being safe in his arms and his voice. So deep and rough, she had never heard a voice that low before.

Letty opened her eyes to blurriness and blinked a few times to clear. She reached in her glove compartment and steadily wrote down whatever she could remember, whatever she felt. She was told this helped with amnesia and it seemed to add small comfort to her as she scribbled in the small notebook.

She always forgot the faces and names, but the feeling of them were familiar. Like a family, the flashback was about her family based on her feelings at the moment. Their were to of them, a girl, maybe her sister? And a man who was not her brother, the dampness in her boy-cut underwear told her that, so perhaps a lover?

This new development made her curious and sadden her at the same time. Even though Letty couldn't remember their faces, she felt connected and also hurt by their absence. If they truly loved her, wouldn't they be looking for her? After she was released from the hospital from the grizzly accident, she went to police stations around southern California in search of 'missing persons' posts.

She checked the main hub database and found similar people like her missing, but never an exact match. It was disappointing, it hurt and after three months of waiting in vain for someone to notice her missing, she left and never looked back.

Letty's phone buzzed loudly in her back pocket, she reached over and inspected the screen of messages. She gave an annoying sigh after reading the email from her current client.

Letty was happy that her services with him were almost complete. She was just hired on to be a 'wingman', more muscle for his team. The man, Owen Shaw, was a paranoid ex-soldier with a superiority-complex AND pretty nosey too. She had one more week with him and his bullshit before parting ways. Letty could only count the days.

* * *

Tej looked at the several pictures of Letty with a growing suspicion. Hobbes had come and gone, the team had stroke up a deal and it seems that everything was settled. It was close to 1AM and the tugging in his mind only intensified as he thought about the pictures. There was really only one way to be sure she was alive, but Tej was having trouble making a decision to use what he had in mind.

"Why you up brah?" asked Roman as he walked up in an expensive leather jacket with equally expensive shoes. Back from a club no doubt.

Tej motioned towards the several pictures of Letty tacked to a cork board next to him. " I just can't get her out of my head."

Roman chuckled. "Don't let Dom hear you say that."

Tej rolled his eyes as the other sat down next to him and his line of monitors. "No fool, I mean these pictures, the fact that Hobbes is using her on Dom like some juicy steak."

"You think he's playing us?" asked Roman.

Tej fell back in his seat, clearly exhausted by his thoughts. "I don't know man," he started, "I just rather be sure."

Roman patted him on the shoulder. "That's why we're here, to find her."

"I want more proof."

"Don't we all."

"And I could get it."

Roman turned fully to the other with a curious expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

Tej sat up and started typing away on his keyboard, several monitors lit up, casting them in a light blue ray. He tapped the 'enter' key and a rectangular panel with gold letters filled the screen. It read, FRLA.

"What exactly is that?" asked Roman munching on Doritos.

Tej did a double-take as he gazed at his friend munching away, unaware at the bizarre stare directed at him. Somehow, Roman had managed to snag a bag of Doritos while Tej pulled up the application. All Tej could do was shake his head and except his friends weird cravings.

" It's a collaboration between the CIA, FBI and British Special Forces. It stands for 'Face Recognition Location Application'. A beta version."

Roman nodded, "Beta?"

"Yea, just a test run of the software, but it's been getting high success marks for years now."

Roman popped another chip in his mouth. "And what is it used for?"

"Searching for people."

Roman stopped eating. "Searching for people?" he repeated.

"It's sole purpose is to find specific people by placing in detail data on the face characteristics. They measure eye distance, forehead circumference…for you that would be pretty hard to measure.."

Roman glared and started munching on his chips again, "Fuck you."

Tej chuckled and continued. " Just imagine a map of your face, what makes you look like you. In this program they use those features to locate you."

"Why would they make this?"

"Mostly for protection," answered Tej with a shrug, "It was used to help agents look for terrorists during administrative events. But now they also use it for large public events, anywhere that has lots of people."

" And this will help find Letty?"

Tej nodded. "I think so. I can place some of her face details in the search and see if I cant get a hit."

Roman frowned. "Sounds good. What's stopping you?"

Tej gave a heavy sighed. "The length of the search," he began, "Not to mention that this app wasn't design for the kind of search we need. The program has a ten mile radius from whatever camera is being activated, which is extremely small for what we have to cover."

"Oh…yea. London," chimed Roman grimly.

"The search would take hours to cover so much ground, not to mention I would need to cover are tracks to not get caught. If the U.S finds us here, we're fucked, even with Hobbs backing us up."

"What are the chances?" chimed in a third voice from behind.

They both turned around to see a scruffy chinned Brian, emerge from the darkness of the wide space. He looked to be half- asleep, but laced with insomnia.

"Still slim, which is why I was debating it. The risk seems to high," answered Tej.

Brian stopped in front of them and slid over a seat as he gazed at the main monitor. "And if we narrowed the search?"

"What do you mean?"

Brian rubbed his tired face. "If it is Letty, there are only few places she would dwell. I don't know much, but she likes urban areas-"

"Places that may have street races nearby too," added Roman.

Tej turned to the computer monitors and started typing away, he blazed though his email and cryptic posters to find several races within The City of London, Piccadilly Circus, and Westminster.

"Start from there," said Brian before getting up, "I want to know if Letty is in the city as soon as possible. It's likely that Hobbs has some sort of secret motive."

Tej nodded and went back to typing on the computer. Roman crumpled up his now empty Doritos bag and turned to Brian. "Are we telling Dom about this?"

Brian shook he's head slowly. "If we run into a snag and need more info on Letty, yes, but not right now. He may seem like he's okay but I can tell he's falling apart. Just keep me posted."

* * *

Thanks, Q


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I will be trying to update weekly (once a week). Right now, i'm at a pretty good start. Thank you so much for the reviews! I mean WOW, I was blown away by your responses (loooooove to read them).

Again, this is an un-beta work, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy.

* * *

Letty woke up with a jolt. She breathed in a shaky sigh before moving to the edge of her bed and standing. Through the thick venetian curtains, she could see a sliver of sunlight. Letty figured that it had to be close to 9:00am, if the sun had already risen. She groggily stepped over her rumpled clothes from yesterday and slowly dragged herself to the kitchen.

After relocating to London, it took Letty several months to find an affordable flat. She thankfully snagged one with help from a former/current employer, up until then, she had been living in her car. The place she snagged was half a loft, residing on the third floor of a building near Hyde Park. For living single by herself, it suited her needs fine and was spacious enough for company.

Reaching her open kitchen, Letty reached into a cupboard to fish out a bag of ground coffee. She placed the bag on the counter and went to get a tea kettle.

'Knock knock'.

Letty turned towards the door of her flat, she glanced at a wall clock, 9:10am, now who would be up at this hour? She placed the kettle on the stove and walked over to the door. Looking in the peep-hole all she could see was red. This made Letty grin. She undid the locks and opened the door.

"Pan, what are you doing here?"

The man, Pan, smiled with a boyish grin before bowing politely. He was tall and slender, with fiery orange hair. He had a long chiseled face, pale skin, with a long nose and hazel eyes.

"Leticia love, how are you?" He said, then gazed at her sleeping attire with slight confusion. "You're not ready yet?"

Letty moved out the way as he walked in. "Ready?"

Pan smiled as he waltzed into her flat, there was a slight tremor to his gait, but it didn't seem to stop his confident persona. Letty noted the cane he carried in his hand and the fact that he wasn't using it. "Darling, it's quite late. Almost tea-time in fact."

"It's nine o'clock in the morning Pan."

"Exactly."

"Or just maybe you're here because your sooo bored, with your luxurious, lonely and dreary life."

"Sticks and stones, love."

He walked over to the kitchen and sniffed the air. "Really Leticia, Coffee?" He asked grimacing.

Letty shrugged as she went back to the kettle, she filled it half up with water before putting it on the stove and turning the burner to high heat.

"It wakes me up," she confessed.

Pan kept his disgusted look as she grabbed two mugs from another cupboard.

"I have tea too."

His face immediately lit up as he sat at the kitchen island across from Letty. "But honestly Leticia, why aren't you dressed?"

Letty half glared. "Did we have a date that I didn't know about?"

"Not really."

"Pan, not everyone is a morning person like you."

The man's face fell. "I know, its quite sad."

Letty chuckled. "What do you want?"

"Why aren't you dressed?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Pan."

"You have Earl Grey Tea, correct?"

"PAN."

"Just a sugar cube please."

"PAN!"

The English man smiled, before clearing his throat. It was a habit of his, to piss her off at some point during their meetings. "Are you still in the 'Shaw' contract?"

Letty crossed her arms, clearly annoyed at the current subject. "Unfortunately yes. Just three days left."

"Three days of what?" He asked curiously.

"You know I can't talk about it," she answered. "Shaw is extremely paranoid at the moment because some hotshot cop is on his trail."

Pan frowned. "I hope that doesn't include you."

The kettle started to whistle and Letty turned off the burner and moved it to another. She shook her head as she placed the steaming water in a mug and handed it to Pan. "No, I'm just there for the cars, but I want out asap."

Pan nodded. "Indeed," he said taking the cup. "I came here to see if you wanted to do a job for me," he said in a more serious tone.

"What exactly?"

"My auction," replied Pan. "Just a simple get-together with the worlds most eager entrepreneurs."

"Entrepreneurs are NOT simple."

Letty placed a teabag in Pans mug. She could see the boyish smile return. "You make it simple, love. I'll pay you the usual, of course, for the knowledge in that noggin," he said tapping his own head.

Letty pulled out her french press and dumped some of her ground coffee inside, next she poured hot water. "When?"

"Tonight."

She stopped and looked at him. "You know I don't overlap on contracts."

Pan nodded. "Yes, yes, I'll pay you an extra fee for the inconvenience…but Leticia, this is important. We are getting a large shipment with top of line products, I need you to butter the patrons up."

Letty slowly stirred the mixture, pondering. "Throw in a car and you got a deal."

Pan started to sputter and choke, which caused Letty to smile even more.

"Are you mad?!" He asked.

"That's my cost," she said shrugging.

With a low grumble the red-head agreed.

* * *

Han checked his reservation and let out another deep breath. He could see his girl inside the cafe, getting a small croissant and danish roll. The pick-up would be within five minutes, the meeting, extremely confidential and location unknown. Han was lucky to even find the 'drop' point to get this particular invitation. But apparently miracles did happen, and he was here, waiting for their ride to a party that only millionaires would be invited too. Even though, Han guessed that did apply to him and Gisselle now in their current financial standings.

The buzz of his phone knocked him out of his thoughts and he immediately answered it, without looking at the caller ID.

"Han," he answered.

"Yo, it's Brian."

Han turned back to Gisele. He smiled at the looks she was getting from the regulars. She was extremely over dressed, but looked like a greek goddess. Perfect for what he had in store.

"How are you Brian?" He asked still following her movements.

"Not as good as I hoped."

The answer snapped Han back to reality. His gaze flickered around the street, alleyways and back to the cafe. He walked anxiously over to the store's entrance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing too bad. But we need you and Gisele here to help out."

Han relaxed. "Where's 'here'?"

"London."

Han paused and gave a light laugh. "That should be easy. We're already 'here'."

There was a pause on the receiving in. "Do I even want to know?"

"I can't give you too many details, but I will once it's over. Send me the address and we'll be on our way tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks man. See yah soon."

The phone ended with a click.

"What's funny?" Asked Gisele in her thick accent as she gazed at Han's smirking face.

"We have to go see the family tomorrow."

She nodded looking slightly surprised. "Is everything okay?"

"I think so. Brian sounded normal, we'll see."

Moments later, a black unmarked car pulled up beside them. From the front passenger seat a man in all black wearing a cabbies hat walked around to open the door.

"Mr. Hayashi." He stated.

Han nodded and ushered Gisele in first before stepping into the car himself. The door was closed behind them. Seconds later the man was back in the passenger seat and turned to them with two champagne glasses. "Compliments from your host," he said smoothly. "We will be arriving in several minutes."

Gisele smiled, taking her glass and turned to Han curiously. He could tell she was clearly impressed. "Are you going to tell me what this is?"

"In time," he said.

"Cocky bastard," she mumbled with a small smile.

They drove in silence sipping on there glasses until they reached a deserted alleyway. From behind and in-front of them, two cars identical to there own emerged. They all assembled in a neat line and stopped at a dead end. From what Han could tell, they were near the waterfront, in the warehouse district. Han counted a dozen of cars in-front and behind them. They all turned to face a solid wall and cut off their lights.

His phoned buzzed again and he gazed at the address where O'Connor was located. The rest of the crew would already be with him or on the way.

"Thats interesting," he heard Gisele murmur as she gazed ahead.

Han looked up to see the solid walls of the stone wall lift up to show a garage of some sort. Each car was positioned in front of one. Without hesitation they all drove in, disappearing in the gloom.

* * *

_When Dom opened his eyes, he already knew that this was a dream. The water was too crystal blue, the beach to white and the sun, it was just right, something that just couldn't exist in his current mind set. He was standing on the beach, gazing at the sea, wondering exactly why he was there._

_"Ride or die, right?" Came her voice from the left._

_Dom bit his lip before turning to her. She was a sight to see, beautiful, healthy and alive._

_"Right, Lett," he almost choked._

_His weak answer seemed to get 'dream' Letty's attention. "Ah, so you're really starting to feel it now."_

_"What?"_

_"Guilt."_

_Dom said nothing for a while, all he did was stare. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I was wrong."_

_Dream Letty shuffled her feet and looked down. "It's too late for sorry's Dom."_

_"It may not be."_

_"Holding on to me being alive than?"_

_Dom turned fully toward her. "I have too."_

_Letty gazed at him with that piercing stare. It was the 'no-bullshit' look. Something he hadn't seen in years and surprisingly had missed, even if it was directed at him. _

_"Don't lie to me, Dom. You have a new life. A new girl. You left me."_

_He sucked in a breath and reached out to her and cupped her face. "I was stupid."_

_"You're damn right."_

_Dom chuckled. "That doesn't mean that I didn't stop thinking about you."_

_"It doesn't make it right."_

_Dom sighed and rubbed his head. "I wanted a better life for you. I wanted you alive and thriving."_

_Letty frowned. "Yet, here I am…dead. I died by myself, alone and you were nowhere in sight."_

_Dom's heart constricted at her brutal words. "You're alive," he said more forcefully._

Dominic woke up feeling worse then before. It had been a long time since he had a dream of Letty. He wondered why he had stopped in the first place, but as soon as he asked the question, he already knew the answer. Elena. She made him forget and be satisfied with his life. Before the discovery of Letty, Dom had worked hard to move on, with Elena, and now here he was, a wreck and in search of his soulmate.

After four days of searching, the team hadn't spotted anyone that had a single resemblance of her. They all complied with Hobbs's needs, but all were getting restless. The team was started to wonder if Letty was truly alive or was this just a way for Hobbs to acquire their services. They already had several run-ins with a man named 'Shaw', Hobbs was pleased, but the cop knew he was on a thin line and he doubled his efforts to find any traces of Letty to satisfy the others.

'He's just keeping appearances.' complained Brian yesterday. 'Hobbs wants us to think that his team is doing everything he can to find Letty. To keeps us doing the dirty work.'

Based on the cops actions, the statement seemed to be true, but Dom didn't want to believe that it was. He wanted to keep on searching for Letty. Either way, Dom and Brian decided that they would leave Hobbs's service with or without a spotting of Letty.

Dom slowly got up from the bed and walked to the lofts main room. He saw ahead O'Connor fiddling with his phone next to several huge bay windows.

"Hey," he said walking up to Brian.

O' Connor turned slightly and gave a small smile. "Hey, can't sleep?"

Dom shrugged. "A lot on my mind. What you doing up so late?"

Brian lifted up his phone. "Finally got through to Han, he'll be joining us tomorrow," he answered. "I was just sending him the address."

"Gisele with him?"

Brian broke out with a smug grin. "Is that even a question?"

Dom chuckled and gazed out at the city. The only lighting in the room was from Tej's computer with the search program he had initiated several days ago. Dom was told about the program about two days ago and there were still no signs of Letty.

"So how you really feeling?" Asked Brian.

Dom glanced at him. "I'm okay, just anxious," he responded. "I hate waiting, and Shaw doesn't seem as connected to Letty as Hobbs hinted."

"We going out?"

Dom shook his head. "Not yet. But we're close to bailing if we don't find any leads in a few days."

"That will be difficult to tell Hobbs," Brian admitted.

"We had a deal, and he isn't keeping up his bargain. It's plain and simple."

"That's not good enough reason for a cop."

"We've run from cops before and we've out-smarted him before," pointed out Dom. "It won't be hard to do again."

Brian nodded, they both stood there for several minutes looking at the city in the darkness. The peaceful silence was broken when Brian's phone started to buzz uncontrollably. Giving an apologetic look to Dom he quickly answered it.

"Yo…Hey Han, whats up?….Wait what?… Woah, woah, slow down, I can barely hear you." Dom watched the conversation with mild interest. He cocked his head to the side when Brian's eyes widened and the other turned to look his way.

"Are you sure?" Asked Brian anxiously.

His eyes were as large as saucers. "Send me a picture okay…Yea….just keep a visual. Where are you?"

Dom was starting to get concerned at the franticness in Brian's voice. The man quickly headed over to Tej's monitors and turned on two other screens. He brought up Google Maps and clicked on 'search'.

"What do you mean you don't know?….You gotta be kidding me Han…" He continued shoulders slumping. "Do you have any idea where you are?"

Dom moved over to nervous man, now alert and face riddled with concern. Brian growled in frustration and turned to Dom. "Can you give me anything?…A cafe?…What's it called?…Abbey Mews?…Warehouses…okay, I'll start searching. Just keep a visual and send me the pic…yea, text me….okay….bye."

Brian hung up the phone and and gazed at the computer screens for a few seconds in silence.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Dom.

The other man was suddenly alert and at that second Brian's phone buzzed again. He unlocked the screen and glanced at its contents. The blonde man exhaled out a long breath and held up his phone for Dom to see. The screen showed a picture of a woman. She was in a black tailored dress that flowed down her body like water. She looked professional, but sexy, with her hair in a tight but stylish bun. Cupped in her arm was a clipboard, while in her other hand she help a champagne flute.

Only minor changes by age and weight made her look different, but Dom knew who she was. Letty.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Q


	3. Chapter 3

It's been more then a week, sorry but work is busy this time of year. I'm trying to write as fast as I can and Turbulence is still giving me some issues (but there will be a chapter soon). As for this story, UPDATE. Thank you for all the reviews and sorry if there are any grammar mistakes (no beta).

* * *

Gisele felt like in her lifetime that this was the gift of gifts a man has ever bestowed on her. She walked by her boyfriends side, looking at the event program, littered with the 'crown jewels' of the automobile world. The best part about this was that she wasn't just a spectator this time, she was an official buyer, all thanks to Han. Gisele eyed the man holding her arm with blossoming appreciation. Her mother would call him a 'keeper' and she would be right. In fact, the more Gisele thought about it, the more she wanted a silver band resting on his ring finger.

"Find anything you like?" Asked Han.

Gisele blinked back her thoughts and smiled fondly. "Way too many, actually. I don't know what to choose."

Han smiled and glanced at her pamphlet. "I see a lot of things scribbled there," he began inspecting her notes. "But I think I know what you'll choose…"

He pointed to three cars cluttered together on the list and Gisele immediately nodded and headed to their sections. She had been iffy about where they were going earlier on that night. Both had kept a tight cover on anything too exclusive for fear of being arrested, which was why Gisele was so anxious after entering a gloomy garage hours ago.

Apparently the host of this luxurious event was careful for a reason and respected the status of his/her clients. Money talked most in this world and here was no exception. As long as you could pay, you were accepted.

Han and Gisele twisted through the showroom. Around them, other car enthusiasts were jotting down notes of their favorite cars similar to Gisele. They stopped next to a classic Shelby Cobra and read through the specs in their pamphlets.

"Enjoying yourself?" She heard to her right.

Gisele looked up and saw a woman facing away from her, she was holding a clipboard in her hand . Gisele watched her with slight curiosity as she explained to an older gentlemen about the car. Her hair was in a bun, with a beautiful black dress flowing around her figure. The woman's voice was deep, and she let out a tiny chuckle that was slightly raspy.

Gisele turned more towards her and cocked her head to the side. The woman reminded her of something, what, she couldn't place at the moment. That is, until the woman slightly turned her face and showed off her very familiar profile.

"Letty?" Blinked Gisele as her eyes grew wide.

"Did you say something?" Asked Han looking at his shocked girlfriend.

Gisele could only respond with another blink as she raised her hand to point at the woman in front of her. Han's gazed landed on the doppelgänger and immediately froze.

He blinked a few times still studying the form in front of them. Without a word he reached into his pocket and opened his cell phone. He dialed the only number that hopefully could make sense of what they were seeing.

Han waited a few seconds and exhaled in relief when the phone picked up. "Dom…Brian, hey it's me," he began. "We have a situation that I think you need to know about…It's Letty, we think she's alive…"

From the other line Brian seemed confused, and slightly flustered, but Han went on," I'm pretty sure," he answered. "She's standing a few feet away from us…alright, I'll take a pic, I don't think she's seen us…we'll be cautious…ok."

Han paused and silently cursed. "No, we don't know our location…It's a top secret party Brian, it's hard to get an invite as it is…no, I don't, I mean I guess by the harbor? The rendezvous point was at a cafe called Abbey Mews….yea… and I think we're near warehouses."

Letty had started to move. She gave a polite goodbye and started heading towards the open bar. Han and Gisele followed cautiously behind her.

"Yes, yes," said Han nodding automatically. "See you soon."

"That was Brian?" Asked Gisele.

Han nodded as he ended the call. With silently shaky hands, Han handed Gisele his champagne glass before he held up his phone.

"Yes," he answered. "He seemed shock, but not as shocked as I thought he'd be, which is maybe why the family is here in the first place. They might be looking for…her."

Gisele watched him take a picture of the 'Letty' look alike, before downing the rest of her drink. Buying a new car was the last thing on her mind now. "Shit."

"Shit is right," added Han, as he sent the photo.

"What about Elena?"

"What about her?"

Gisele scoffed as she turned and glared at Han's passive face. "She loves Dom, Han. I know Letty is the love of Dom's life, but she still is a woman with feelings."

Han gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry," he said. "But if everyone is here…that should be a clear answer, right?"

Gisele nodded and frowned bitterly. "That man sure knows how to break hearts."

—-

The next day Dom found himself sitting next to Tej, surrounded by Roman, Brian, Han and Gisele. The following evening Han had snapped several photos of the look alike Letty and downloaded the photos onto the computers server. Currently, they were scanning through the pictures trying to find anything of importance. The entire time Dom's eyes were glued to the screen, she was beautiful and elegant. He couldn't believe it was really her, alive.

The small light of hope had exploded ten fold for the team in the last 10 hours. There was a visual conformation of Letty being alive from one of their 'own', it was true. But the tricky part now, was finding a way to get to her. The host of the grand party Han and Gisele attended yesterday night knew how to cover his tracks well. So now they were sifting through photos to find out some kind of clue about her whereabouts.

Just from the photos, the team figured out she had been working the event. She had exclusive info on cars and mingled with the high rollers of the party, but the question was, who was she working for?

Tej clicked the forward key as he scanned through more pictures.

"Wait," said Dom as a new pic emerged.

It was a picture of Letty with a red-head. They were laughing on the side-lines of the party.

"That guy," he said. "I've seen him before."

Tej zoomed in on the red-heads face. He saved the image and loaded it to the FRLA and exchanged the location feature to the programs database. It only took a few minutes to load, until they got a hit on a name, or rather several names.

"Is this guy a con-artist?" Asked Roman gazing at the list of aliases.

Dom gave a small smirk. "She never could stay away from trouble."

Brian scanned the info quickly and shook his head slowly. "Doesn't look like it…maybe just really paranoid?" He concluded. "He has been staying in the same area, but just switching his name… all seems legal."

"Is that even possible?" Asked Gisele.

"He must have connections," added Han.

"Yea, know someone on the inside who would take care of it…quietly," chimed in Dom thoughtfully.

As they scrolled down to the end of the list, the last alias came to view. The word 'Pan' was highlighted.

"That's it?!" yelled Roman. "How the hell are we going to find him with that kind of name?"

Tej rolled his eyes and clicked on the 'detail' tab, he then clicked on 'acquaintances'. Again, a long list formed. Roman gave a long agonizing sigh before heading towards the vending machines.

"He gets around," said Gisele eyeing the profiles of others. "With very 'well-off' people."

"He looks pretty 'well-off' himself, but this is not surprising, considering the party," added Han.

"Do you see any sign of Letty in the profiles?" Asked Dom.

Tej scrolled down, but shook his head. "Nothing."

Dom rubbed his head, it was a sign to the others that he was getting mildly frustrated. Ever since the phone call, all had been up searching for any clues on Letty. It looked like they were about to hit a dead-end again.

"Wait a minute," chimed in Tej.

He pointed the mouse to the a subcategory tab that read, 'close-acquaintance' and clicked. The page began to load and seconds later there she was. Her profile picture was of her walking across some random street. The profile name read, ' Leticia Araya', but had no info on her current whereabouts. Dom could feel an unknown weight pressing down on his chest. He could feel his body temp rise as he read the two innocent words, 'close-acquaintance'. It could have meant anything, but to Dom it was a major blow to his reasoning. He never stopped to think about if she had moved on.

"Looks like they worked together on several occasions," began Tej scanning the info, "nothing illegal though. Just jobs having to do with cars."

Dom scanned over her brief summary. It looked like two years ago she emerged out of thin air, in England, coincidently the same time Pan decided to return home. Had they both met each other in Los Angeles? When he was away?

"Since they're…close," said Dom with an uncomfortable pause. "Do a track on Pan. Hopefully we can use him to find Letty."

The others nodded silently as Dom walked away. Even though they knew better, no one ever thought that Letty would be involved with anyone. She had been very loyal to Dom, to the end in fact, yet as Dom walked away in irritation, the crew could see a clear flaw in their plan.

—

Letty had been working for Owen Shaw for around three months. She was the teams grease monkey, but nothing else. That's all her contract specified and called for. She took on the job because it was easy money and something to do in-between her real passion, making a new brand of car on her own.

It was a small project Pan and her had been working on for around 15 months, and already they tied most of their money into the project. This was why Letty needed a little extra cash, she still was fairly comfortable, but she needed to work to keep the comfort level normal and there had been plenty of snags along the way that led to dishing out extra money.

The 'Shaw' contract was officially over and Letty was happy to be leaving his services. She always held her clients at an arms length. But as for Shaw, there was something about the guy, something that urged her to end things prematurely. For the past week she had been debating with herself about breaking the contract they had set up.

Ever since that hot-shot cop showed up, Owen was overly paranoid and almost unbearable to work around. Letty pitied his crew and having to deal with his weird ass attitude daily and it only seemed to be getting worse.

But today was different, she was getting her money and getting the hell out. The quick exchange of cash was suppose to be simple, but Letty was still on edge. She arrived at the hide-out on time and parked her car in one of the empty garages. The place looked deserted, but that was a norm for the place. Shaw usually had his crew out and about on errands during the day. Letty entered the establishment seconds later through a rusty door and walked towards the main meeting area. She turned the corner sharply and suddenly stopped dead on the spot, there, near the table was Shaw… and a woman.

The locals would call the act, 'snogging', Letty called it sucking face. It was a weird sight to see and she tilted her head curiously at the unknowing couple. They were so into themselves that they didn't even realize they had an audience. Shaw had the girl propped up on the table, shirt unbuttoned and groping her chest. For some reason, Letty always assumed that Shaw was a-sexual, the guy seemed to be too uptight to be into someone, boy or girl. But it appeared that she was obviously mistaken.

As Letty studied the couple even more, it was clear that the chick wasn't anyone random. She didn't look prissy, she didn't wear a dress or thick layers of make-up. Instead, she looked like someone that Letty could get along with; combat boots, cargo pants, a beater and a random pony-tail in her hair. The woman was clearly a working girl, now that was surprising.

Letty wondered why she had never seen the girl before. Shaw never mentioned he had any attachments and it seemed too convenient that they happened to be 'necking' when the rest of the team was gone. She wondered if the team even knew about this mystery woman…

With a silent breath, Letty stepped back around the corner and into the shadows. She took 15 steps away and counted to twenty.

"Shaw!" She yelled before starting to walk back. She hoped that would alert the couple of her presence.

Just as Letty rounded the corner she was slightly surprised to see him alone at the table. The girl was no where in sight. Owen looked as he usually did; with an air of arrogance about him. If Letty hadn't seen before, she never would have believed he had a girl with him a few minutes ago. Also it disturbed her that she had seen him in this position many times before. She wondered how many times that girl been there when no one was around?

"Ah, Leticia, nice to see you," he greeted.

Letty said nothing as she came closer. It was a usually greeting that made her skin crawl. She would be happy once she was out of this contract.

"I'm here for payment," she said getting down to business.

Shaw looked at her carefully as she stopped in front of him. His gaze was precise and calculating, something that always made her uncomfortable.

"You in a hurry love?" He asked.

Letty rolled her eyes. "I'm have things to do."

"I was hoping you can stay and talk, since this IS your last day with us."

"I have other contracts pending," she said. "Time is money, right?"

Shaw grinned. "Indeed."

He reached below the table and lifted a medium size case. Owen placed it on the table next to Letty. "Your money Leticia. All there…you can count it if you like," he said still grinning.

"I trust you," she said grabbing the case. 'As far as I can throw you,' she thought.

As she lifted the case Shaw stopped her by holding the case down. Letty looked at his intrusion questionably.

"You can take the money love, or I can triple your pay and extend your contract for another month," he propositioned.

Letty tried to hide her clear discomfort. This was the one thing she wanted to avoid. She glanced as Owen's relaxed expression, but could still see a hint of smugness. He knew she felt uncomfortable and Letty didn't like it. A show of weakness to a man with his type of character was dangerous.

"Is that so?" She asked sarcastically.

Shaw stepped closer to her. His fingers twisted around a curl of hair in a flirty fashion. "Yes love, that is so."

Letty gazed in his eyes. "No," she said simply.

Shaw's smile spread and he released the curl. "Ah, are you sure?"

The question seemed like a challenge. There was danger around it, almost like a threat, but Letty put up a stony facade.

" Yep," she answered with pep. "Sorry, but like I said, I have other offers."

She turned to leave with the case in hand.

"I'm sure they are not paying you as much as I am," said Shaw casually.

Letty stopped and slightly turned to face the man. His stance wasn't threatening, his face was relaxed as if he was talking about the weather, but Letty knew better. Shaw was all bite, he was a cobra, someone she had to tread carefully around.

"Maybe some other time Shaw. I've already made a verbal commitment," she answered. " I don't like overlapping as you know…"

Shaw nodded slowly. "Yes, I do remember you mentioning that…"

There was a slow agonizing pause as they both stared at each other. Letty refused to back down, she had already showed weakness before, she wasn't about to do it again.

After what seemed like several minutes, he shrugged and leaned against the steal table. "Then I wish you the best Leticia. I hope to work with you again sometime."

'Like hell,' thought Letty, but she gave him a small nod of assurance before walking out of sight. She turned the corner and started walking to her car. The warehouse was still quiet as she opened her car door and through the case in it's passenger seat.

A minute later she was out the garage and driving out of sight. The anxiousness surrounding her entire being was still unsettled, but she felt better that she was finally free of Owen Shaw. Letty turned onto a main street and decided to take the back route through the water district. Her radio was playing softly as she thought about the bizarre interaction that happened minutes ago.

The more she thought about it, the more uneasy she became. She didn't feel right, something was off. Even though the music was low, Letty decided to turn off her radio for complete silence.

She settled herself into driving and feeling her car, something that always seemed to help her relax.

Letty drove on for a few more minutes before she started hearing an annoying beeping sound.

She turned to the radio, but it was off, she turned to the money case and strategically lifted it up to her ear, nothing. So where the fuck was that sound coming from?

As she sped on, the beeping seemed to be getting faster, it was faint sound, but still close enough for her to know it was somewhere in her car. Letty turned quickly to the back seat but couldn't find any sort of device.

'Then I wish you the best Leticia.' said Owen Shaw in her head.

No, he couldn't have? Or was he that crazy…

The beeping persisted. "A bomb," she spoke out loud in a new terror.

The son-of-a-bitch planted a bomb on her car. Or was she just being paranoid? No, it had to be. She'd seen similar devices used by his team. Owen was planning on killing her. But why? Was it because she refused his offer? Maybe, but he was also a crazy ex-military, arrogant bastard. He just might have been tying up a loose end or covering his tracks.

With decision made, Letty reached for her weather-ridden backpack seated under her seat and quickly yanked it from it's hiding place. She quickly stuffed the money case in the bag before hitting the gas passed a row of buildings. Her only option was to abandon her car, but like hell was she going to leave the money to be blown up too.

Letty made a sharp turn to the right to see the harbor in front of her, she sped up even more. Fuck, she loved this car, she vowed to get the bastard if she made it out alive. The beeping was faster now, almost a steady line of noise, not good.

She opened her car door, only for it to slam into streetlamp and be severed from her car. Her poor baby, great. She unclipped her seat belt and grabbed her bag, it would be close. Letty took a deep breath and suddenly felt a sense of deja vu.

Ignoring the bizarre feeling, Letty unclipped her belt and jumped just as the beeping made a high pitch steady scream, and her car turned into a fire ball of lava and smoke. The heat on her skin still felt so familiar, the force of the blast propelled her higher in the air and she slammed into a building stone wall before blacking out.

—-

Like in a dream, she woke up blurry and disorientated. She hurt all over, but she expected it, once her memories started to make a run in her head. The bomb, the near death experience, apparently the second one in fact. Letty's eyes fluttered a few times before finally opening. Like she thought, Letty was surrounded by sterile white walls. Around her was a steady sound of beeping and tubes were along her arms.

Letty turned her head to the door and focused her eyes on two large figures. She blinked back the fogginess to see two men, bald, one standing and one sitting in a chair. At first her body tensed, she half expected them to be one of Shaw's henchmen. But she immediately dismissed the thought. If they were working for Shaw they would most likely not wait for her to wake up to kill. So who were they? She examined the closest one to her with a small interest. he wore all black, with a tight shirt and cargo pants. He looked very 'geared-up' and had tribal tattoos on his arm.

The other was sitting a little bit in the shadows near the door to her room. All she could tell was that he had a lighter skin tone, bald and wore a white beater.

Tired of speculating, Letty slowly sat up which caused both men to look in her direction. The man in black stepped closer to her, while the other just stared.

"Who the heck are you?" She asked with all the attitude she could muster.

Both men looked confused and the man in black turned expectantly to the one sitting, who kept his steady stare. It unnerved her and she suddenly felt a bit claustrophobic.

* * *

Yea, stopped it here. Sorry! Thanks for reading.

Q


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. Sorry this took so long to post out, I tried to get this out before tomorrow (which is in a few hours). I'm pretty tired... I hope you enjoy it.

Forgive the grammar mistakes (no beta still).

Q...(Zzzzz)

* * *

**36 hours ago**

_Dom was in a suit, black with a white crisp shirt. He was surrounded by several partygoers, more of a cocktail party then something he was use to back home. Home, the word use to be so far away to him, until recent events. Right now, more than ever he was thinking about what he could do, how he could get to 'home'. How they all could find a way to get back._

_"Why so glum?"_

_Dom refused to turn to the silky voice. His face contracted into a grimace as the woman walked around to face him. This was again, a dream, but unlike his other vivid one at the beach, this Letty looked different. Gone was the adolescent baggy clothes and prickly attitude and before him was a grown successful woman. _

_"Are you seriously giving me the silent treatment?" She asked rolling her eyes._

_"I really don't have much to say," answered Dom gruffly. _

_Letty let out a snort before sipping on her champagne. "Is the problem my love interest?"_

_At her words the questionable red-head appeared smiling and chatting away with a group of the partygoers. _

_"So he is then?" Asked Dom._

_"This is a dream remember?" She reminded. "You're assuming and jumping to conclusions, as usual."_

_"And what if you are with him?"_

_She shrugged. "What if I am."_

_Dom let out a long sigh. "I just want to make sure you're happy, Lett."_

_Letty turned a curious eye at him. "And if I am? What if this guy is exactly what I need. The love of my life, my everything."_

_Dom's heart started beating faster at her every word. His fists clenched unconsciously as he turned a bitter eye at the unsuspecting red-head._

_"You going to beat him up?"_

_Dom turned to Letty. "What?"_

_"It's what you would have done in the past if I ever were to talk about another man like that," she answered._

_He shook his head and unclenched his fists. "I'm jealous, but that doesn't mean I'd give the guy a black eye."_

_"Wow," said Letty mockingly. "You have changed a bit."_

_Dom sighed and turned fully toward her. "I just want to know you're okay, that you're being treated right."_

_Letty snorted again. "Apparently your the expert?"_

_The comment stung."I'm not perfect, but I still want to know you're okay. If I find anythin-"_

_"And if you don't?" She interrupted._

_"If I don't, I'll leave you alone."_

_Letty stepped closer to him. "Really? I honestly don't believe you. It was always hard for you to let go, especially when you weren't the one deciding." _

_"I gotta make sure Letty."_

_She gave a tired sigh. "I've been away from you two years Dom. I'm a big girl, I can fight for myself."_

_He shook his head, while pulling her close. "No Lett, if I find anything, any sort of crack, I'm coming for you."_

Dom woke up with a bitter taste in his mouth. He was tired, cold and brooding. The harsh London light streamed from his bedroom while he dragged himself to the bathroom to relief himself. That night he had chose to sleep naked, which was strange because he hadn't done that in a long time. It was usually done for a purpose, wether it be the hot humid weather or a woman.

Dom felt like his body was on hold, there was an anxiousness that he couldn't comprehend. His dreams were restless and only had one thing in common, Letty.

She was everywhere and nowhere. Dom was getting impatient on finding her, he wanted to see and touch her.

After washing his hands, Dom turned on the shower and went about the now mechanical task of a daily routine. He finished in record time, put on a white shirt, jeans, shoes and headed out to the main room.

Already the team was eating breakfast and looking at specs, that, or hovering over Tej's shoulder.

"Hey Dom," greeted Gisele politely. She handed him a cup of coffee and he gladly excepted.

"Morning," he said softly. "What's been going on?"

She shrugged. "Nothing to report. This morning, Han and Roman started tailing Pan, but no sight of Letty."

Dom exhaled a shaky breath, which startled Gisele. She examined him more closely and discovered a tiredness around his eyes and a slight hunch to his gait. Wow, it wasn't everyday you saw Dominic Toretto unhinged.

"You okay?" She asked.

He nodded taking a sip of coffee. "Have you seen Hobbs?"

She lightly laughed. "Actually yes, he was in a very peppy mood earlier today."

"Peppy?" Asked Dom looking over in surprise.

"The bust we did yesterday turned out to be very successful. Even though we lost a few cars, they captured two of Shaw's crew. A blonde woman and some dude."

"I'm guessing he had them in interrogation for a while?" He asked with a lopsided smile.

"You guessed right," she nodded. "He's found out a few useful things…him and that partner of his."

* * *

**Present- Royal London Hospital 1:43pm**

Dominic watched Hobbs take a few steps towards Letty's hospital bed. She was beat-up bad, but still beautiful as ever…feisty and full of life. It was weird how this moment seemed so familiar, like a terrible case of deja vu. Dom suddenly realized that this was how he had pictured it to be…just two years late. He imagined himself in this position many times before, if only if they had got there in time; if Letty hadn't died in the crash, if Mia would've called him about what happened and Dom rushing to her aid.

"My name is Agent Hobbs, I was assigned to your case," answered Hobbs.

Letty's eyes narrowed and she glanced quickly at Dom, then back at the other man. "A cop," she murmured under her breath.

Hobbs nodded. "Correct."

Dom gave a small smile, she was always a bit testy with the 'boys in blue'. Letty glanced at him again and Dom's heart skipped a beat. He was sitting in a chair, hidden by shadow. Dom wondered if Letty was just really disoriented or if her puffy black eye had something to do with her not reacting to him.

Letty glanced throughout the window and focused on two figures, Dom recognized one to be the man Pan and Riley.

"Who's she?" Asked Letty nodding to the woman.

Hobbs seemed slightly confused by her random question, but answered. "My partner, Riley."

Letty's eyebrows shot up instantly, her eyes scanned over the larger man, calculating, thinking. "Is she a spy?" She asked curiously.

"A spy?"

"Double-agent," she explained glaring at the unsuspecting woman.

Hobbs turned to Dom, who looked equally confused. "Why would you ask that?"

Letty's eyes stayed on the woman for a while. "You're that hot-shot that's making Shaw piss all over himself…."

"Owen shaw?" Asked Hobbs patiently. Dom could tell he was itching to ask her a multiple of questions, but he knew his usually intimidation wouldn't work for a person like Letty and Dom would never let that happen.

"I've seen her before…" she mumbled still looking at Riley. Letty then sucked in a breath that sounded like a painful hiss.

At the sudden noise, both men were on alert. Dom jumped up from his spot and walked over to the side of the bed. Currently Letty eyes were unfocused and her face was in a deep scowl. She snapped her eyes back up to Hobbs that made the grown man flinch slightly. "You're partner is banging Shaw," she said in an irritated tone.

"Excuse me?" Asked Hobbs.

Dom could tell he was trying to wrap his brain around the idea.

Letty smirked. "A spy for Shaw then," she began. "The last time I saw Shaw was the first time I saw her. They were practically having sex on the work table."

Hobbs slightly bent his head, both Letty and Dom could tell he was angry. He was thinning of he could trust her word.

"You're certain?"

Letty turned aback to Riley. "Yes, I got a good look at her before she left," she explained. "She's the girl."

Hobbs schooled his emotions in check and stopped himself from glaring at Riley. "They see you?" He asked darkly. Letty shook her head.

"Fuck," he bit out bitterly. "When I get-"

"I'd be cautious if I were you," interrupted Letty. "As you can see Owen takes and destroys what he wants, whenever he deems fit."

* * *

**35 hours earlier**

"Yo," came a third voice from behind.

They both turned to see Brian walking up. His hair was wet like he came fresh from the shower.

"Brian," greeted Dom.

The blonde nodded to them both before speaking. "I talked with Hobbs just now. He said we need to be careful, looks like we're on Shaw's radar."

"He got this from the two captured?" Asked Dom.

Brian nodded. "He also hinted that Shaw likes to play dirty," he paused. "The bastard likes to bring outside elements into a fight."

"What are you saying?"

Brian took a deep breath. "Mia, I'm talking about Mia," he confessed.

Dom immediately tensed up. "What's happened?" He asked, his voice heightening.

"Thankfully, nothing. But I'm stressing out a bit," answered Brian truthfully. "A guy like Shaw has limited resources."

Dom paused for a moment thinking. "Send for her."

"Shit, you think it will be safer?" Asked Brian.

"Not really, both places have pros and cons, but I rather her and Jack be closer to us," he answered.

Brian nodded and brought out his phone. He dialed a number and walked away from the other two.

"You don't think Shaw would actually involve Mia, do you?" Asked Gisele.

"I don't know, but we won't be taking chances."

Gisele nodded slowly and bit her lip. " And…what about," she paused nervously. "Elena?"

Dom sucked in a breath. He had honestly forgotten about her, his mind had been one-tracked on Letty ever since he saw her picture.

"Dom!" yelled Tej, before he could respond.

Dom turned to Tej, giving a quick glance at Gisele before walking over. "What is it?"

"I think I found out how Letty met up with this guy," he answered swiveling around in his chair.

Dom leaned against the table, clearly ready to listen. Brian and Gisele joined them both as they waited for Tej's explanation.

"The guy likes cars, he's been to a few car shows in the States, including LA. I'm pretty sure that's where you remember him from."

Dom agreed while rubbing his chin. "That's possible…anything exclusive?"

"A lot of things, but nothing you were into at the time," he answered. "But I found out that he got into an accident before he left to London."

"Car?" Asked Dom.

"Drunkenness," answered Tej.

Gisele muffled a laugh. "What exactly did he do? Slip and fall?"

Tej shrugged. "The guy has several talents, including impressing the ladies. Whatever he tried to do, it broke his hip and bruised several ribs."

"Well, shit," added Brian in clear surprise.

Tej nodded and cleared his throat, he glanced back at Dom. "He ended up at Cedar."

The crew paused. "Where Letty was said to have went," said Dom breaking the silence.

Brian let out a frustrated groan. "How did we not know she was alive?" He angrily asked. "How?"

Gisele shook her head slowly. "Maybe a set-up."

"You think they were gunning for her?" Asked Brian.

She shrugged. "She could've been compromised. But if she knew vital information, why didn't they finish the job?"

"Maybe they didn't know she survived," chimed in Dom quietly. "Just like us."

The group fell silent, pondering over the recent information. Brian started pacing. "So they must have met up at the hospital and developed a friendship."

"That seems the likely conclusion," agreed Tej. "If Gisele is right about Letty being compromised, she dodged another bullet with them thinking she was dead."

"Somethings not right," said Dom thinking. "It seems like it was too easy for her to disappear."

"She could've been a Jane Doe. Everything burned up in the crash," said Tej.

"And we also thought she was dead," added Brian.

Dom sighed. "Alright, has anyone heard from Han and Roman?" They all shook their heads.

"I'll call them," volunteered Gisele as she walked away from the group.

Brian walked over to Dom. "I called Mia."

"She cool?"

"Yea, but I have a feeling she is on edge. She feels like someones watching her."

Dom clenched his jaw. "When's she coming in?"

"Tonight," answered Brian. "Elena was with her…"

Dom exhaled a breath, but nodded his head. "Elena and I are done, but if she feels like she's in danger, then she needs to come this way."

" Are you sure its that simple?" Asked Brian suspiciously.

"We talked about it," argued Dom.

"And what if she's having second thoughts.? This could turn ugly."

"Whatever happens, I'll deal with it," said Dom in a no-nonsense tone. "But I'm here for Letty."

"Toretto," both men turned towards the voice.

It was Hobbs, dressed in his usual black gear, with his partner in tow behind him. He looked slightly out of breath and a little agitated.

"Hobbs," he greeted.

Dom smirked. "What's wrong? You're prisoners giving you hassle?"

Hobbs gave a cocky smirk. "Far from it actually, but thats not why I'm here." he paused. "I have some news for you."

"Good or bad?"

Hobbs tensed. "Both."

The cryptic news caught both mens attention. Hobbs nervously cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say. "The good news, is that we managed to locate Letty."

This seemed to catch everyone in the room's attention. A thrill and sudden relief was shown on their faces. Dom went to speak but was stopped by Hobbs shaking his head, a serious look planted on his face. " The bed news is that she's being rushed to the emergency room as we speak."

The news was met with a shocked silence.

* * *

**Present- Royal London Hospital 1:52pm**

After asking Letty a few more questions about Shaw and his whereabouts, Hobbs left looking like a coiled cobra ready to strike. Dom almost felt bad for Riley, almost. He walked to the other side of the bed and sat in the chair and waited for Letty to talk.

He watched her face go from puzzled to slightly annoyed, but he held his silence. He didn't know what to say.

"And what do you want?" She asked.

Dom breathed a shaky breath. "How've you been Lett?"

She frowned. "Excuse me?"

Dom's nerves were instantly on end. He could feel his palms become moist at the question. He felt it coming, all bundled up in a small ball and all about to explode and cause havoc before him. The scariest shit he had ever witnessed in his life was Letty's temper. It was a sight to behold, but deadly if you were on the receiving end.

"I know you're pissed, "he started, trying to form coherent sentences. "And-"

Letty gave a pained groan and held up her palm. She shook her head slowly as if she was trying to force away a headache. "Look man, I don't even know you, so back off."

Dom could feel his heart beat wildly, he could feel his anxiety build up. "What are you talking about Lett?"

The girl glared. "What are YOU talking about? " She asked. "And stop calling me Lett, it's Leticia to you."

Dom was starting to get confused. " You never liked to be called Leticia," he said.

"What the fuck, who are you?" She practically yelled after the statement.

At those words it seemed like his energy suddenly was zapped from his body. Dom's heart was know beating rapidly, or was it? He couldn't tell anymore, he felt suddenly numb as he gazed at her angry face. He didn't understand, didn't want too.

From behind him, came the a British voice. "Letty dear, is everything okay?"

It must have been Pan, because suddenly her cold glare warmed when her eyes landed on the red-head and Dom suddenly felt like he wanted to throw-up. His stomach flip-flopped, intestines in knots and his heart, he couldn't feel anything. Dom wondered if he was even breathing at all.

"I'll call you in a minute," he heard Letty say assuringly.

Her tone was different, softer and as his eyes focused on her face, she seemed more calm, guarded, but slightly curious. Pan left behind him with a soft click of the door.

"So?" She asked in the span of silence.

The word was small, but it felt to Dom like a vicious stab. "So…" he managed to breath out.

His voice was deep, raspier then usually and filled with emotion. Dom could tell he was trying to hold his emotion together. He imagined a lot of things, but never a scenario where she didn't remember her past. That her new life was from the fact that she couldn't recall her old one.

"You're name and why you are here?" She asked. Letty's voice didn't have the 'bite' anymore, but she seemed on edge.

"My name is Dominic…I'm from L.A."

Letty slowly nodded. "Alright Dominic," she said. "L.A. as in California?"

He nodded numbly. "That's right," he answered not knowing what else to say.

They sat in silence again, both with completely different issues in mind. Letty, seemed more confused then ever, while Dom was second guessing himself. If Letty had a great life, if she didn't remember…maybe he should disappear. Bringing back old memories would ruin things here. It was hard to think about, a life where Letty was out there in the world and he wasn't apart of it, but maybe this was exactly what she needed…

With a decision made, Dom rose from the chair and headed to the rooms door. This little incident would be a weird event in her memory, but once he was gone, he was gone. It was so easy to disappear she would probably forget it ever happen.

Letty watched him go. She could easily see a span of emotions displayed, but didn't know exactly how to confront him about it. Shit, she didn't even know his full name.

'Still,' she thought as he walked away. 'Theres something not right. I feel like I'm missing something important.'

Her eyes snapped to the larger man and she could briefly feel a familiar headache start to trigger. She found herself squinting, like she was trying to see through a mist. But instead of being in a hospital room, she was in a backyard of a home and could smell meat on a grill. The man Dominic never turned around, but she knew it was him.

He was taking to someone, a girl, thin and beautiful who started to laugh. Letty focused on the low rumble that emerged from his chest and traveled up through his throat until a deep chuckle emerged. Music to her ears. A voice she could never quite remember or forget.

Letty blinked back the memory, as easy at it came it subsided into a dull throb. She watched Dominic keep walking, still heading toward the door.

"Wait," she said causing him to stop slowly. "What's your name again?"

He slightly turned. "Dominic Toretto," he answered.

Letty frowned. "Dominic?"

"I'm called Dom for short," he added in that very low unique voice. Suddenly, something started to click together.

Letty snarled, which caused Dom to turn fully to look at her. His face was slightly surprised by the sudden aggression.

"Where the fuck have you been?!"

The demanding command caught Dom off guard and he unconsciously stumbled into the wall to catch his bearings. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him. She was wounded, but looked murderous, her eyes made of fire and gleaming defiantly. She looked like…Letty…his Letty. Letty Ortiz. She remembered? Suddenly his heart started beating erratically. Dom found he could breath again.

It took him two strides to return to Letty's bedside. The woman was shocked at his speed, her furious expression, turned to surprise. Dom carefully cupped her face and placed his lips on hers.

Letty still shocked didn't respond for a few seconds. She gave out a surprised muffled when 'Dom' pushed his tongue passed her lips and deepened the kiss.

To Letty, it was nice, passionate and sweet. The taste of Dominic was familiar and the smell, absolutely addicting. But this was still not helping her confusion. Letty was getting more agitated with being 'in the dark' about this man and his intentions. He hadn't even asked if he could kiss her in the first place?!

With little force she pushed him from her lips and with some effort slammed her fist into his unsuspecting jaw. Dom stumbled back holding his jawline. He gazed at her with the obvious question riddled on his face. 'What was that for?'

Letty glared at him. "I know you enough from your voice, even to the point where I suspect you're from my past, BUT the familiarity stops from there."

Dom nodded slowly. "Alright."

"Alright," she repeated.

"We got a lot to talk about…Leticia."

Letty could feel a migraine coming on. She felt that this was the start of something complicated.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Sooooo, Ive been sick for 10 days now and finally have the strength to write. Thanks to everyone that commented last chapter, I looooove reading them (great motivation). Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"So you are family?"

"Yea, not by blood, but we grew up together."

Letty nodded storing in the information. "And that skinny pretty girl, with the long hair?"

A small smile lifted his lips at the question. "My sister, Mia."

Letty nodded again. It seemed like it was easier for her to remember. She didn't know why, but maybe it was the fact that a 'memory' was sitting down next to her, jogging the visions along.

The room was silent again. "And what are you to me?" She asked.

"Your my girl-" he stopped and cleared his throat as he corrected himself. "You use to be my girl."

"Use to be?"

The nervousness was coming back. Even though he wasn't shaking, Dom felt like he would fall apart any minute.

"I, uh…" he began. Dom rubbed the back of his head and looked at her. Letty had a frown on her face, most likely from concentrating on what he was saying, but it didn't belong there.

Dom wanted eagerly to smooth her brow to a neutral position, to touch her skin, but he knew he had no right too, not anymore.

"I made a mistake Lett…Leticia," he began, butterflies fluttering uncontrollably in his stomach.

" I did something stupid. I left you, without any real explanation."

There was no sign of reaction and that scared Dom most of all. Either from not remembering, or calculating some form of attack. Both options were brutal to Dom's whole being. He didn't know how he was holding it together, but Letty was steadfast and still.

"I thought it would be safer for you," he started again. "So you went back to LA and lived with my sister. Several months later you were dead."

Letty's eyebrows lifted. "Dead?"

Dom nodded. "Yea, we had a funeral for you."

Letty pondered over the information. "What was in it? The coffin?"

Dom huffed and sat up from leaning on his knees. "I honestly don't know," he answered. "But I wish I would have checked to make sure what was in it." he added.

Letty said nothing, instead she changed the subject. "If we broke up, why are you here? We really don't have any real ties to each other anymore…do we?" She asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered. _'And I can't live without you'_ Dom thought to himself. He stopped himself from saying what he was think, he knew it would be too much, too fast. Instead, Dom held his tongue and tried to reign in his emotions.

"You and I have been together since high school. No matter how many fights, we would always end up back together. Two magnets, I guess…we couldn't stay away from each other. " he explained. "You can say we kinda had this unsaid pact to always be together."

He looked back up at Letty and almost stopped breathing. She was looking thoughtful at her hands, still a bit serious, but the corners of her mouth were lifted slightly.

It was the first positive action Dom had got out of her since they met. Letty's smile grew and Dom's heart started beating in a welcomed flutter.

"I sounded extremely naive," she joked at her younger self. She turned and smiled at him fully, taking Dom's breath away. Damn, he was defiantly in love.

"We were different people then Leticia," he agreed. "But I owe you an apology. I'm sorry I left you alone."

He was met with silence. Letty held a steady gaze, unreadable. She closed her eyes. Dom could see her eyes shifting underneath the skin. After a few moments she opened her eyes again.

"From the guilt I can clearly see on your face," she began. "Something tells me that I would've probably disagreed with your actions…you leaving."

Dom stayed still, his gazed fixed on hers.

"The truth is, I don't remember. When I do get flashes, it's fragments and I barely remember them," she paused. "I need time to think."

"That's understandable. Honestly, I'm just happy that all I got out of you was a punch," joked Dom.

Letty smiled again. " I could always rough you up if you need closure."

This caused Dom to let out a deep throat laugh. It vibrated through Letty's skin, muscles, all the way down to her bones. It was a feeling she could recall, but couldn't quite place.

"Maybe its your lucky break…Dominic Toretto," she said slowly, clearly unfamiliar with his name. she missed the slight shutter in his form as she spoke it out loud. "But maybe you couldn't survive my wrath anyway…" she added.

"That wouldn't stop me from getting to you," he said truthfully with a side smile.

The room was silent again. This time in a tense mood. Letty licked her chapped lips before turning away from his heavy gaze. She was embarrassed to feel her face heat up, she knew that there was no doubt that she was blushing.

"Pardon," broke the thick silence.

Letty looked up and was grateful to see Pan standing in the doorway. He was smiling at her fondly, but would flicker his eyes back at Dom on occasion.

"Visiting hours are almost over, " he explained. "I was hoping to get a final word in before then."

Letty cleared her throat and nodded. "Of course Pan, come in."

Dom stood up from his seat, his eyes still fixed on her. "If you don't mind, I would like to visit you while your here. To talk, especially if you have any questions…"

Letty nodded. "That's fine."

The larger man gave her one last look, before exiting through the hospital door.

He walked pass Pan without a second glance and closed the door.

"Well, he's a bit intense isn't he?" Muttered the red-head.

At Dom's departure, Letty let out a loud breath that she didn't know she was holding. This alerted Pan and he rushed to her bedside. "Letty love, are you alright?"

"I…I just need to think," she answered.

Pan sat down. He rubbed her back. "Think? What's wrong love, you seem stressed?"

Letty rubbed her good eye, the other one seemed a bit tender. "It's not everyday your past walks through the door," she muttered.

From beside her Pan sputtered. "Past? You mean that man? You know him?"

Letty opened her eyes and gave Pan a sly smirk. She almost laughed when she got a dramatic gasp out of the red-head. Pan could be so bourgeois.

"You and that man were…wer-…involved?!"

Letty let a snicker escape as she gazed at Pan's shocked face.

"You surprised?"

Pan sat back, his shocked expression slowly merging into an impish grin.

_'Oh no,'_ she thought.

"Letty, you naughty naughty girl," he began. "I didn't know your type in male was so..big…" he turned to the window and back at the unsuspecting Dom. "You know…BIG."

Letty rolled her eyes. "This is why I don't tell you things Pan."

The red-head beamed. "I'm just delighted to see all the drama unfold."

"You really need to shut-up now."

Pan just gave her a shrug before changing subjects. "So the big cop in black decided to put 24 detail on your room."

"Great, nothing like big brother watching…"

"It won't be too long love, you have cracked ribs, a swollen black-eye, a sprain ankle and wrist. It could've been worse dear."

She groaned. "I feel like a got hit by a truck."

"You did jump into a wall."

"Don't remind me."

"They think that bastard Shaw will come after you."

Letty slumped down in her pillows. "Of course, to finish the job?"

"Yes, love."

She turned to the red-head. His charming smile was gone and in it's place was a grim line.

"I want to go home." She said honestly.

"Soon love," he slowly smiled. "You should get that Big guy to help you…relocate."

Letty managed to hit him with a pillow.

* * *

Mia sat with Jack, bouncing him on her lap as they waited to arrive at Heathrow. After the call from Brian, Roman had sent his jet quickly to their aid. 'They' being her, Jack and also…Elena. The petite woman chanced a glance at the blonde woman. She was keeping busy, reading up on files of Shaw's crew, easily fitting into 'cop-mode'.

Mia glanced away pondering the impact she would have on Dom and Letty getting back together. She knew that Letty was possessive and wouldn't appreciate Elena, an ex of Dom's, being so close to him again. It was a cause for concern. Mia pursed her lips, focusing more on Jack, or at least trying too.

She was always wary of Elena and why she 'turned-coat' so fast. It also bothered her how Dom seemed to attach himself to the woman so quickly after Letty's passing…

"We have an hour to go before landing," spoke Elena.

Mia nodded pulling her full attention on her baby boy. "I'm sure Jack will be happy to see his daddy."

Mia heard shuffling and looked to see Elena walking toward them. "I'm sure you will be happy to see him too…and Dom."

Mia said nothing to her comment. "And maybe see Letty too…"

She was 'fishing' and she knew it, but Mia wanted to be sure exactly what she was bringing with her on this trip and more importantly, to the team.

Mia saw a flicker of defiance, maybe even bitterness at the comment. It was't a surprised response. People were easy to read when jealousy was involved and Mia had always been perceptive. Making a mental decision, Mia decided to keep a closer eye on Elena. If the blonde were anything like Dom's usual 'type', reconciling with Letty would be harder then they all thought.

* * *

**"Two magnets, I guess…we couldn't stay away from each other."**

_Letty sat on a couch flipping through a random magazine as she tried to take her mind off the heat of southern California. She wore a black sports bra with white basketball shorts. Around her was a house, familiar and comfy, but she looked to be the only one there…._

_The front door suddenly opened and in stepped trouble. Letty tried to stop herself from following the muscular form walking around the living room. She was nervous, on edge and didn't really know why. As the large figure turned around, she was greeted by Dominic Toretto's face…_

_"Haven't seen you around the garage lately…" he spoke._

_Letty put down her magazine, which proved to be a mistake. Her eyes instantly drifted to his bare chest._

_"I've been busy," she said shrugging. _

_Dom walked over to where she was laying, he sat down next to her. "I think that's a load of bullshit," he said._

_Letty growled and sat up. "I don't need to answer to you."_

_"So that's what this is about? You getting the power?" He asked curiously._

_"This isn't a game Dom," she said darkly._

_"I didn't say it was," he replied back calmly. "Just because we're not together, doesn't mean we can't be friends."_

_Letty rolled her eyes. "We are friends."_

_"Could've fooled me," he snidely remarked._

_Letty gave him a warning look before flipping up her magazine and reading again. She stayed like that, ignoring him for a couple of minutes before Dom pulled down the magazine._

_"Do you mind?" She asked._

_"Yea actually," he said gripping the magazine and throwing it over his shoulder. "I'm trying to talk to you."_

_"I want to read, not talk," said Letty._

_Dom leaned closer to her. "Why you acting up?"_

_"Don't act like your grown," glared Letty._

_"This was mutual wasn't it?This split?" Asked Dom ignoring her last comment. "Why the fuss?"_

_Letty turned her head and said nothing. From in front of her she heard a frustrated sigh, before a hand grabbed her chin and turned her face forward._

_"Got something to say?" He asked, clearly getting pissed._

_Letty focused away from his eyes and down towards his lips. She said nothing, but started to fidget instead. Dom cocked his head to the side before leaning closer. "You want something? Say it."_

_Letty gave him a murderous glare. "Fuck you," she said before getting up and walking towards the back patio. Her wrist was grabbed and she was pulled into his body. "Is that whats this is about? You being hot and heavy?"_

_"If I wanted a fuck I could get it from somewhere else."_

_Dom pulled her closer. "Like hell you would."_

_"Jealous?"_

_"Don't put this on me. You're the one with the problem."_

_She felt his hand go into her hair and grip firmly. "You going to kiss me?" She asked sarcastically._

_Dom moved his face closer. "You want me too? This is all you baby. You'll have to start it this time."_

_Letty licked her lips and looked away for a second before focusing back on Dom."What makes you think there is a this time?"_

_"Your body says otherwise," he responded._

_Letty looked back down, then glanced back into his eyes."Kiss me."_

_"If I do," Dom paused giving her a familiar heavy gaze. "I won't stop Lett. I'll devour you."_

_Letty felt a the words go straight to her center. A steady pressure, a steady warm wetness._

_"Talking dirty won't help,"she meekly argued._

_Dom smiled that cocky grin. "Lier."_

_She leaned in and kissed him, welcomed the roaming hands over her hips, the sides of torso and to the curve of her ass…._

_"Shit!" Letty yelled as she jolted out of her dream. _

She gulped in a few breathes; breathing in and out, in and out.

She blinked rapidly at the dim lit room. It had to be a memory, she had never had a dream so vivid and detailed before. Now alert, she tried to recall the vision and found that she could remember every last detail, down to his breath lightly dancing on her shoulder. She glanced to her room's window and at the man in question.

He was dozing in a seat near to her room and automatically her expression softened. She couldn't help but be curious now. Whatever they had…it had been something…something deep. Letty let out a shaky breath before sinking into the bed. What the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

I threw in some loving, I know you guys are starving for it. lol. Just a teaser. Thanks for reading.

Q


End file.
